


【天牛】心動瞬間

by furi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furi/pseuds/furi
Summary: *天牛/牛天 清水 無差*時間線大概是牛剛到波蘭第一次的休日，飛到巴黎找天童後隔天的小故事。
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 天童覺/牛島若利
Kudos: 1





	【天牛】心動瞬間

**Author's Note:**

> *天牛/牛天 清水 無差  
> *時間線大概是牛剛到波蘭第一次的休日，飛到巴黎找天童後隔天的小故事。

從成為學徒開始學習製作甜點及巧克力工藝時，天童就一直維持著和尚頭造型。  
一是衛生問題，畢竟他做的可是飲食工作，要是頭髮掉進巧克力裡就出大事了。二來是乾淨俐落又方便整理，在夏天悶熱的天氣裡也顯得格外清爽。相較之下高中時期堅持每天抹髮膠可謂是毅力過人，為此天童也不感到後悔或有面對黑歷史的羞恥感，從小時候的平瀏海到現在的和尚頭，不論哪種都是當下他的最優解。

「啊、頭髮又長了。」早起洗漱時發現頭髮長了些，說來也算是這髮型的缺點，天童每隔一段時日就要剃一次，使用電動理髮器也是愈來愈得心應手。

對著浴室裡的半身鏡剃頭正處理到一半，牛島也進了浴室打算洗漱。他在被窩裡掙扎了一會才起來，不算太清醒地向天童道早安，腦袋機能尚未重啟完成的模樣惹得天童笑出聲，忘了自己頂著長度不齊的頭髮也有些傻氣。

「抱歉啊若利君，位子被我佔住了，你要稍等一會哦。」  
「嗯。」  
「或者跟我擠一擠？」  
「好。」

牛島一向不拖泥帶水，簡短回答後便擠進天童為他空出的位子。在牛島俯身洗臉的時間裡天童已經大致剃乾淨了，正照著鏡子找有無遺漏之處，正好從鏡面看到捧著毛巾擦臉的牛島，他半張臉還埋在白色毛料裡，只露出澄澈的橄欖色眼睛盯著他。

如果說天童是真話假話半摻、最難以捉摸的那類人，牛島就是完全相反的存在。他說話不摻一絲假意、筆直地正中標靶，這種特質在對待感情事時也相同。也許別人無法分辨他細微的表情和情緒波動，對天童卻不在話下，在他看來那些愛意從動作習慣、從眼神裡滿溢出來，遮都遮不住。

「天童，我想摸你的頭髮。」

看吧，他都不懂得藏。  
天童唇角上揚的比平時還高，關掉電動剃刀後隨意拍開落在頸後及肩頭上的碎髮，接著整個身體往牛島倒去，後者繃緊肌肉穩穩接住他說小心點。天童順勢摟住牛島的腰，低下身子把下巴抵在他胸口上說，「可以哦，剛才一直用亮晶晶的眼神看著我吧？真可愛！若利君想摸的時候隨時都歡迎哦！」

任由牛島的大掌肆意撫摸頭髮，天童舒服地瞇起眼，似乎理解了被人溫柔撫摸的貓的心情，這麼想著就用臉頰蹭了蹭豐滿的胸肌，拉著長音學了一聲貓叫。牛島停下動作，雙手自然地滑下來捧住他的臉，歪著頭問是什麼意思。

天童做事不照正常邏輯，他只隨心所欲，學貓叫的行為自然也沒有包含什麼深意，只是想學就學了。不過對面牛島的問題……就算實際上並沒有意思，天童也會為他編出一百個理由來，他直起身子看向牛島，立刻就賦予它新的意義，「是想親吻的意思。」

「這樣啊。」牛島恍然大悟，隨即低頭把嘴唇送上來。天童欣然接受，唇舌相互交纏，同時一手探入他的衣擺撫著有結實肌肉的後腰，另一手順著背脊往上勾住脖子，指尖輕觸著耳垂逗弄，惹得牛島從唇齒間溢出幾聲低吟，氣息加重。天童主動結束深吻，又在牛島的唇上輕輕踫了一下發出可愛的聲響。

「若利君的頭髮也變長了呢。」天童看著牛島那萬年不變的髮型，隨意撥動他後腦上的頭髮開玩笑地說，「要我幫你剪嗎？」  
「啊啊、麻煩你了。」

雖說是自己提的主意，但天童拿著剃刀準備動手時還是有些猶豫，「真的要讓我剪嗎？若利君一直都是去美髮院的吧？」牛島挺直腰板坐在剛從餐桌邊搬來的椅子上，透過鏡子對不知從何下手的男友道，「嗯，你的手很靈巧，沒問題的。」  
「多謝誇獎～既然若利君都這麼說了，那我可得好好表現了！」天童低下頭吻了一下牛島的髮旋後舉著剃刀小心翼翼地動作，難得沒有東扯西扯地說話，一時之間只有電動剃刀發出的嗡嗡聲和兩人均勻的呼吸聲。

進行到最後收尾，天童滿意地摸著牛島乾淨的後頸，開心地歡呼一聲，抬起眼來正好和鏡子裡的牛島對上眼。他一眼就能分辨出與此時牛島與平時的表情差別，他看上去很放鬆，就像被太陽曬得暖烘烘的棉花，蓬鬆柔軟。

天童只覺得牛島可愛得不得了，激動地摟住他在頸邊蹭來蹭去，調侃道，「若利君一直盯著我看嗎？好害羞——」牛島伸手按住他並轉過臉吻了他的額頭，少見地微笑起來，「是啊，因為剛才你就像對待巧克力一樣專注，你認真的神情很帥氣。」

這一瞬間，天童感到怦然心動，他忍不住捂著胸口，覺得心臟暖得像是要融化似的。  
還沒待他緩過神來就聽見耳邊傳來一聲貓叫，聲音很低、乾巴巴的像在唸課文，一點也沒有撒嬌的感覺。像是被一隻大貓——也許稱得上是老虎，用收起爪子的掌心重重地拍了拍，既使肉球也一樣是粉嫩柔軟的，但還是有區別。

天童毫不客氣地發出爆笑。  
看來學貓叫並沒有準確地傳達意圖，牛島眨了眨眼，決定重新表述。

「天童，我想吻你。」  
「好。」

在巴黎的早晨，他們帶著昨晚的餘溫，再又一次交換彼此心動的瞬間。


End file.
